


Lace

by fuzipenguin



Category: Blue Seed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never been made out of lace before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my livejournal account on 4/20/04. 
> 
> *Important note:* Momiji's only 15 here while Kusanagi is 18
> 
> If you seen the Omake theater snippets then this is sort of a follow up to the one where Momiji is doing nothing in her bedroom but sitting around in her underwear and shirt. Slightly cheesy sex, but I believe it's in character, so... yeah.

      Kusanagi was watching Momij. In that, there was nothing new. There was nothing new in watching her trip over an invisible bump in the carpet and go sprawling either.

      What was new however, was the delicate, lacy, white panties that presented themselves to Kusanagi’s watchful eyes.

      Without a sound, he sprang to her open windowsill and stepped inside to stand behind her as she picked herself up.

      “You are such a klutz,” he said affectionately. She shrieked and attempted to turn around but tripped over her feet (again!). She would have met the floor a second time but for Kusanagi’s arms around her, steadying her until she retrieved her often lost balance. She gazed up at him through her lowered eyelashes and blushed.

      “Thank you,” she said softly.

      “Anytime.” He set her back on her feet and allowed his gaze to travel from her face, down her chest, barely hidden by her button down shirt, and to the tops of her legs. The shirt tails beckoned to him and he reached out to push one side away to expose Momiji’s hip. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw and smirked at her.

      “New panties?” She blushed again and nodded, eyes downcast. Then her hands reached up to unbutton the few buttons that were closed on her shirt. When it was open, she slid the sleeves down her arms and let the shirt drop to the floor.

      “They match my bra,” she said, looking up at him shyly.

      “I can see that,” he murmured, taking a step closer.

      “Do you approve, Kusanagi?” she asked, tilting her head to gaze up at him, pink lips parted slightly. “Maybe you should touch them to get the full experience.” With that, she took one of his hands and placed it on her hip and the other on her cloth covered breast. He allowed his fingers to graze the material in both areas, listening to her gasp as he brushed an erect nipple and stroked the soft line where her thigh and body met. The lace was incredibly soft and warm from her body heat, but couldn’t hold a torch to her actual skin.

      “I think that I like them,” he told her, his hands sliding across her skin to meet at her back and flick the bra apart. He slid the straps down her shoulders and her breasts gracefully fell out of the cups. He discarded the bra and covered her breasts with his hands. Momiji’s back arched forward and she grasped his forearms as she moaned breathily.

       “But I like your skin better,” he whispered into her delicate ear. He nipped the skin beneath the soft shell and was pleased to hear her gasp his name. One hand reluctantly left her breast to cup the back of her head and steady her while he swooped down and captured her lips with his own. At the touch of his tongue to hers, Momiji melted against her protector and opened her mouth completely to his.

      Kusanagi moaned at her sweet, innocent taste, and began to feel dizzy at the enticing jasmine scent wafting from her loose hair to his nose. He decided that it would be perfectly acceptable if he remained here like this, lost in Momiji’s body, for the rest of his life.

       When he opened his eyes next, he was sitting on her bed, with his shirt off and heart beating madly as she slowly slid the lace down her hips. She was facing away from him and as she bent over, the curve of her rear whispered for him to touch it. He couldn’t resist. He stroked the flesh where it merged with the back of her thigh and breathed a little faster at the anticipation of grasping the same spot later, when they were both sweat-slicked and panting as he moved inside of her.

       Unfortunately, his touch startled Momiji right as she was lifting her shapely leg and she began to fall backwards with an adorable, barely audible squeak. He tried to catch her, but his limbs wouldn’t move, and she landed painfully on his lap, forcing a grunt out of him.

      “Oh, Kusinagi, I’m so sorry! I was running, and I tripped over that root …” Kusanagi heard. ‘Root? What was there a root doing in her bedroom?’ His eyes flew open to see a fully clothed and very much embarrassed Momiji sprawled in his lap. He heard laughter and looked to his right to see the TAC members lounging on the picnic cloth and chuckling over Momiji’s mishap. Koume’s puppy sat nearby, panting, a ball in his mouth. Momiji and the pup must have been playing when she tripped and fell on top of him, he decided. He sighed. It had been a really nice dream.

       Momiji was wriggling in his lap attempting to right herself and keep her skirt modestly tucked against her knees at the same time. It was doing delicious things to his anatomy, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to help her before he embarrassed himself or let her wriggle about for as long as she needed to. Momiji decided for him.

        “Kusanagi!” she gasped. “Help me, I’m stuck! What’s in your pocket anyway, it’s poking me!” With that, he shoved her off his lap and stood quickly, trench coat wrapped securely around his middle and what could have been called a blush adorning his cheeks if he ever blushed, that is. She gazed up at him, astonished at his rough behavior, still sprawled in a very becoming fashion. He caught a peek at her now exposed panties. Penguins, this time. Thank God. If they had been white lace, he would have been done for.

      “You need to watch where you’re going, Princess,” he admonished, with just the right amount of smirk to get her riled up. He extended her a hand, and she grabbed it to be pulled to her feet.

      “I  _was_  watching where I was going!” she exclaimed indignantly. “You were just in my way!” she sniffed. He nodded sagely.

      “Ah, I’m sure that was it exactly. Nice penguins!” he shot over his shoulder as he leapt into the tree above their heads.

      She called his name and fumed for a few seconds but finally left to play with the puppy again. Kusanagi smiled as her watched her through the leaves. She was running after the dog at high speed, hair trailing out after her, a large smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. She was perfection. He rolled his eyes at himself. Could he get any cornier? Then he saw her trip again and fall into Koume and laughed to himself. Maybe not perfection, but pretty close.

      He leaned back against the trunk and got himself comfortable. Now. Where had his hands been again? 

 

~ End


End file.
